


Dripping Holes

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, non-consensual medical treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: The Vet begins Tony/Pup's treatment, needless to say poor Tony is in no position to resist the unwanted modifications.





	Dripping Holes

Dripping Holes

 

The dark hours of the night passed in a haze of tiredness and humiliation, every time his eyes began to drift shut his body started to relax, then he could feel wetness running down his thighs as his bladder released yet another fresh stream of urine no matter how hard he tried to clench his muscles. The constant stream of fluids being pumped through his body filled his bladder to capacity time and time again, until a constant stream of piss leaked from his stubby cock. Alone in the cold and dark surgery Pup cried tears of pain, fear and despair, his sobs and whimpers muffled by the gag in his mouth. Dread filled his mind at the thought what treatment the Vet had planned for him in the morning.

 

The shock of a jet of cold water hitting his face, jerked him awake from the fitful slumber that had finally overtaken his tired and abused body in the early hours of the morning, the freezing water passed over his head and down his back soaking his skin, leaving him shivering and gasping for breath.

 

“Good, now that your lazy ass is awake I can start the first course of injections, whilst they kick start your transformation I am going to give your slick producing glands an added boost to ensure that your slutty little hole will never stop leaking, your Owners and any Stud Hound will be able to slide right in whenever they want.”

 

With little fanfare for such a momentous change the Vet lightly swabbed the whole of his lower stomach before injecting 3 vials of fluid into his left side and then his right using ultrasound imaging to ensure the long thin needles hit the target of his developing ovaries and womb. The glands on either side of his neck received the same treatment, then he felt the intrusion of the speculum pushing up into his ass spreading his channel wide.

 

“Hmmm, now what size patch should I place on your slick glands Pup? What’s that you say, can’t hear you with that gag, still good little pets always want to please their Owners, so I think we should implant the largest one, whine if you agree pet.”

 

A vicious shove of the speculum deeper into his passage caused an involuntary whine to escape his lips sealing his fate.

 

“Well since you whined so eagerly, I am going to give you want you want and a little bit extra since I am such a good person. There we go, one large patch on each gland and just underneath them I am going to implant cells that will rapidly multiply and grown into a secondary smaller pair of scent and slick producing glands over the next couple of days.

 

By the time your owners return, your bitch hole will be dripping constantly with slick, when you go in to heat the pheromones produced by these secondary glands will immediately attract any Stud Hound to mount you and knot your tight little hole.”

 

The machine continued to fuck him relentlessly, the rhythmic thrusts of the large phallic shaped synthetic cock had him screaming and begging to be allowed to come as his prostrate was massaged continuously with each thrust. His ass and thighs glistened with slick, a pool gathering on the table beneath his wide spread knees. 

 

His skin felt as though it was on fire a million tiny needles piercing his skin, wave after wave of molten heat coursing through his blood as his body chemistry changed and the physical manifestations of his transformation began to take a hold. Agonising stomach cramps had him biting down on the penis gag filling his mouth, his screams and pleas muffled by the rubber cock expanding and lengthening slipping down into his throat.

 

He drifted in a haze of agony and desperation for hours, just as he thought he would die as his body spontaneously combusted he felt the tiny cage and sound slip off what was left of his cock.

 

“Come! Now Pup!”

 

Tony/Pup tried desperately to follow the shouted order, but his orgasm remained stubbornly just out of his reach. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he felt the cage and sound being refitted, the synthetic cocks in both his holes pulsed back to life growing thicker and longer as the speed of their thrusts increased.

 

“Bad Pup, such a naughty Pet!

 

You get one more chance to come on my order or else I will have to let Captain Rogers know that his Pet has misbehaved and needs to be punished. Believe me you do not want that to happen, I have had many years to devise a myriad of punishments for unruly disobedient pets.”

 

Tony/Pup whined as the huge dildo pounded against his prostrate, his slick coated channel sucking the dildo higher and higher as it continuously massaged his glands causing copious amounts of slick to pour from his hole. Minutes or hours later, he could not longer keep track in his mind, his mouth was suddenly empty, and he once again felt the cage and sound being removed. Hard fingers pinched his cock as a sharp nail grazed over the exposed head digging into his slit.

 

“Come Pet!”

 

“Aaah…!Aaah!!... Nnngh…Mmmm….p..please, can’t c..can’t, nnnggh….h..hurtssssssssssss! S..stop s..stop l..let me cum, be g…good p..pet!”

 

The Vet smirked as he dug the tip of his nail into the pet’s piss slit as he continued to pinch the remaining stump of cock until he felt the flesh soften. Jabbing his fingers sharply in to the skin over the pet’s bladder he laughed outright as the begging pet lost control and warm piss flowed over his fingers.

 

“Such a dirty disobedient Pup! I am going to have to contact Captain Roger’s and advise him that his Pet is being very recalcitrant and needs to be disciplined.”

 

Moments latter Tony shivered as he heard the displeased sound of his owner’s voice over the mobile phone after the vet informed him of his supposedly bad behaviour. Any hope of trying to explain his side was lost when the vet shoved piss coated fingers in to his mouth with a whispered aside for him to lick them clean.


End file.
